


ABO Stuff

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Family Bonding, How Do I Tag, M/M, Male Lactation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Snippets, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Random snippets and requests from ABO Discord.





	1. Lactation

The knocking on the door woke Roy up. Grumbling he reaches over for his phone to see it was almost one am in the morning. Groaning he sat up and wince feeling his chest starting to leak when he heard crying coming from the front door of his apartment. 

Getting up he grabbed a towel and a shirt drying up and tossing on a new one. Walking out he turned on the light but he already knew who it was. Opening the door he held out his hands as Dick stood there and handed over the small three-month-old baby. 

“Thanks, Roy,” 

“Yeah, come on it. Coffee please,” The redhead Omega st down in the living room as he lifted up his shirt letting the baby latch onto chest the cries stoping as the baby ate. “What happened to the milk I had frozen for you?” 

“He ate them,” Dick sighed going to make the coffee. “I know you're tired and I’m sorry, but can you pump more before I leave?” 

“Sure, I wasn’t tired anyways,” Which was a lie, he had been up all day and just fell asleep two hours ago. “Still no formula he likes?” 

“No, but we’re trying some more in a few days, maybe there are ones he likes,” Dick smiled a little bit as he started up the kettle. “How are you sleeping?”

“Okay, I guess, I normally sleep when you do,” Roy couldn't help the small jab. Hell, he didn’t even have kids but for some damn reason every time one of his friends had a kid he would end up syncing up with them and lactating. Which they thought was great and often sought him out to babysit since he could feed the babies. “So, did they find out why your not able to lactate?” 

“I can… it’s just something is wrong with my milk,” A hurt tone was in Dick’s voice. “Every time I try to see if maybe it’s gotten better John takes one suckle and starts crying.” 

“Aw, that sucks, sorry,” Roy sighed shifted the baby against so he could make sure he was eating okay. “I’ll save milk for you, but I don’t have those little bags to freeze the ounces.” 

“I actually brought you a box. In case you said yes,” 

“Of course I was going to say yes, just leave them on the counter. I’ll use the pump someone gave me when I was watching their kids.” Roy yawned. “You should sleepover since I’ll have to feed him in two hours anyway.” 

“Are you sure?” Dick asked hopefully. “I can pay you.” 

“Just order me pizza tomorrow and we’ll call it even,” Roy leaned back as he switched the baby to the other side, dang was this kid starving?! “And a large soda.” 

“That’s it?” 

“I’m easily pleased,” Roy laughed. “And bring me that coffee before I knock out.” 

With a smile, Dick nodded. “You got a deal.”


	2. Hal and Kyle: Nursing Omega

Being one of the only Omega Lanterns, aside from Kyle, Hal often found himself wondering why the hell didn’t he have a mate? He was a pretty damn good looking Omega. He always clean, aside from fighting of course, and he always managed to charm the pants off Alphas and yet no one had claimed him. 

“What’s wrong with me, Kyle? Am I not good enough?” Hal sighed as he was at the space bar, they had drinks from all over and while he was sipping on some beer and Kyle who just turned did fifteen was enjoying a soda. 

“I don’t know,” 

“I’m just to handsome for the world I guess,” Hal sighed. “And the Galaxy,” 

“Can I have an ice cream from Saturn?” Kyle asked as one was set down in from o him as he smiled happily picking up the spoon to start eating it. “Have you’ve tried apps?” 

“Kid, that’s stupid.” 

“It failed huh?” 

“Yeah, yeah, it didn’t,” Hal rubbed his face before looking at the bartender. “Oh, Slazlelaramonme… what’s wrong with me?” 

“You have a kid.” 

“What? I don’t have a kid,” Hal frowned. “What makes you say that?” 

The bartender gruffed and glanced at Kyle who was mid stuff another spoonful into his mouth. 

“What? No, no, no, I’m not Hal’s!” Kyle shook his head. “No way, if that was true CPS would have taken me away already.” 

“Hey! Have a little faith!” Hal grumped before glaring at the bartender. “So, all this time…. No one's gotten with me because they think I have a kid!” 

“We don’t even look alike!” Kyle yelled in shock. “Oh that’s so wrong, so, soooo wrong!” 

“Alright, kid yall think I’m ugly I get now shut up!” Hal mumbled. “Find you know what?! When I get back to Earth I’m going to find someone damn it!” 

“Yeah, sure, that would be awesome, good luck on them. Got anyone in mind or are you just going to keep dreaming?”

“Hey, I can find someone thank you!” Hal glared at him and sighed. “Hit me with another.” 

“Aren’t you still doing that odd human Omega thing?” The bartender asked, even though he took another cup out and filled it with a drink. “Or is that over with.” 

“Hey, the kid’s fifteen he’s fine with a little bitter milk,” Hal took the drink downing it ignoring Kyle little ‘Hey!’ before he set it down. He looked around and sighed. “Well, we got a day before we head back to Earth, so I better let the Leauge know.” 

\--

It was night or at least their earth night. Hal wasn’t tired but he might as well rest, maybe he’d fall asleep later. Either case he relaxed as he ran a hand through Kyle’s hair as the small Omega was asleep. 

Ever since they assigned the kid to him, Hal’s been stuck nursing the kid. Where he was before the young Omega never seemed to have enough milk before the second Hal started to produce milk (Damn his body for sensing a needy Omega) and latched onto him. Not only that but they found out that Kyle lived in a group home so, unwillingly, Hal was now the newest latter's guardian until he turned eighteen. 

Over the last year, he had gotten used to Kyle being around all the time, used to him wanting to nurse and it wasn't awkward anymore. Besides- Hal moved a bit back and shifted to get more comfortable as he felt Kyle moving and soon latched onto his left nipple suckling the warm milk. 

Running a hand through the black hair and patted his back Hal thought about how stupid it was that no one would want him because he was helping Kyle out. Besides if anything didn’t this sorta prove that he was a good mate?! It wasn’t like other Omegas were willing to do this! Hell, he could have kicked Kyle out, said nope, not happening but he didn’t!

“Hey!” Kyle pulled back milk on his mouth. “Stop pulling my hair,”

“Oops, sorry I was thinking about something,” Hal pulled him back before he could ask and let him go back to nursing. “Just drink and go back to sleep.”

With a huff, Kyle went back to suckling until he slowed down feeling warm and fuzzy and full. Soon he was peacefully sleeping as Hal was left to his thoughts. The more he thought about it the more he came to the conclusion that if an Alpha didn't want him because he had a kid, then screw them!


End file.
